imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 9
I'm a Speedrunner 9 will be the ninth competition in the long running IAS series. It will most likely will take place between December 2013 and January 2014. Speculation as to what the tournament would be dated back to when IAS8 was announced in early 2013. On August 10 2013, Ratchet5 uploaded a video onto SpyroSpeedruns claming that he was hosting a new tournament called 'IAS? Nein' as he had been banned from entering IAS9 (and presumably banned from hosting it too). After being convinced by others, Ratchet5 instead decided to take control of IAS9 without previous permission and uploaded a video voting for the theme of the tournament. Meanwhile, LyleBandicoot93 had convinced CrystalFissure that he and TheAFH013 should host IAS9 and that it would be an Argonaut themed tournament. However, when Ratchet5 declared that he would be hosting with no actual grounds to do so, Nintendogen64 and CrystalFissure uploaded a video discussing the situation and dismissing Ratchet5 as the host. The video was met with negative backlash, with uninformed people critising Nintendogen64 & CrystalFissure, as well as Ratchet5. Later, CrystalFissure made a video that would Relinquish IAS9 from his hands and give the tournament to Ratchet5. This video however was clearly sarcastic, reflecting the ridiculous nature of the drama and that it wasn not as simple as handing over a piece of paper to distinquish who would own the "IAS Rights". While many people were disgruntled with the events that had happened, it is more than likely that CrystalFissure, TheAFH013, LyleBandicoot93 and Nintendogen64 will host IAS9 due to Ratchet5's mental state and since he quit both I'm A Speedrunner 8 and World Cup Speedruns 1. Voting Following YouTube users, have voted: TheStickKid, Rickyman48, Ratchet5, ShoReWol, CrashtoHedgehog, MrGamesendy, KingEurope1, Zaydskate, Bionicle2809, Th3AustralianGam3r, DessertMonkeyJK, TheSubpixel, Nintendogen64, MrFraserFilms2009, CrystalFissure, SuperGhettoSandwich, MrFinlandboy, grifgeaf, mannorox, JoKeRs1011, Wan K Daly, Machofy ballsackfinnigan, TheAFH013, pludge2000 rabidwombatjr, Crash41596, KillenBFL, Oryps100, DigitalMasterpieces, MrEddyFul1667& ASecondOpinion1501 Users in Bold, participated in IAS8 Re Voting for IAS9 After talking, CrystalFissure, Nintendogen64 & Lylebandicoot93 have decided to re open the voting system again for IAS9 due to problems. The voting system will work different, Instead of awarding 5 points to 1 point to 5 different game series, you will only vote for one series from the 5 suggested that you want to be the main series for IAS9, after all votes are totalled and the series with the most votes will be IAS9's main game series The following game series are: * ???: If this game series becomes IAS9's main series, it will be left up to you to vote for the grand final game. Confirmed Players Hosts There are four hosts of the I'm A Speedrunner 9 tournament, after much discussion. As noted above, there were a series of events which caused Ratchet5 to quit IAS8, thus banning him for the next tournament. His decision to "take over" SpyroSpeedruns and IAS9 was supported by a few people who weren't informed of the truth behind the situations, but it was irrelevant since one cannot simply overturn a rule because they were affected by it. The hosts remained the same was they were for IAS8, plus a new figurehead host, LyleBandicoot93, who had wanted to help out the IAS series properly for some time. Ratchet5 also pulled out of World Cup Speedruns, an affiliated tournament, leaving him overall to be unfit fo host a tournament, at least for his pure lack of endeavour and the additional IAS8 spat. Some may not be entirely aware of how CrystalFissure, TheAFH013, Nintendogen64 and LyleBandicoot93 took over from Ratchet5, but it was relatively simple. CrystalFissure and Nintendogen64 were made hosts of IAS8 and took charge of that tournament due to Ratchet5's lack of interest. They added TheAFH013 to host as well and everything went smoothly, until a major competitor (this being Ratchet5) quitting for suspicious reasons. Since the other three were hosts when it happened and Ratchet5 quit, he was banned and therefore the current hosts had "inherited" the rights. The question is commonly asked as to whether Ratchet5 "owned the rights" the first place, a notion proven to be untrue due to the large amount of people who actually contributed to running the tournaments. One is not allowed to rejoin a tournament when they are banned, unless there is a severe exception. Ratchet5 is banned from IAS9, and therefore is banned from hosting it. It is not his "intellectual property" as it renowned as a "community" tournament. Other Players These are players who competed in IAS8, which are allowed to return for IAS9 but still haven't decided wheather to do so, or not at this point. *Bionicle2809 *CrashBandiSpyro12 *DessertMonkeyJK *KingEurope1 *Michael *MowMowClub2 *MrEddyful667 *MrFraserFilms2009 *MuddyMaestro *Oryps100 *Playsihull *Slodgeball *Spikestuff95 *The3AustralianGam3r *theDANISHdynamite *TheMachineKing *ThePlatformKing *TheStickKid *TheSubpixel *VideoGameRules645 *Yogamoanyo *Zaydskate Possible Withdrawals *Heydavid17 - Rumors says that Heydavid17 would withdraw and never return to the tournament due to reasons such as the problems that accure during the tournament, and the time it takes for the tournament to be held. *LukeRF44 - After his defeat to ShoReWol in IAS8, he said in a interview with CrystalFissure, that he would retire from speedrunning tournament, and give some space for the younger generation. *ShoReWol - Since he don't own any games what are needed for the tournament. Possible Return *MrGamesendy - Due to some problems with his emulator during IAS8, he had to withdraw, but is expected to return for the next tournament Category:Tournaments